1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image printing system, and more specifically to an image printing system which forms images continuously on a long photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image printing systems of this kind offer an advantage of forming images continuously on a photosensitive material, and therefore is beneficial to entities such as a large-scale image processing station where a large amount of printing is performed.
An example of a conventional art of this kind is disclosed in the Patent Document 1.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a printer which performs scanning exposure thereby continually forming images on a long photosensitive material. The disclosure includes cutters for cutting the photosensitive material. An example is a cutter which is not utilized in normal operations but used for cutting the photosensitive material when all of the exposed photosensitive material stored in a reservoir after the exposing operation is to be discharged. Another example is a cutter for cutting the photosensitive material when a sensor at the reservoir is unable to detect a loop of the material or when a problem arises in a developing apparatus for example.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-171219
According to this conventional art, when the photosensitive material must be cut during continuous printing of a plurality of orders, the only way to do so is a forcible cutting. According to such a forcible cutting, a cutting command from the operator is executed right away, but the cutting of the photosensitive material occurs whether or not the order in process has been completed. Cutting of the photosensitive material in the middle of an order is a problem which decreases processing efficiency. It is also an inconvenience to the operator since he cannot leave until a more efficient timing for the cutting has come.